


Brothers and Sisters

by Knaija



Series: All About the Drama (Cross Pairings) [2]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, M/M, Pre-Orgy, Teasing, drama-form, secret crushes, seungri is quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/Knaija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JIYONG: Fine! We all want to fuck each other.<br/>DARA: Don’t be crass.<br/>DAESUNG: I just want Minzy.<br/>Minzy blushes.<br/>JIYONG: We’re a family, right? There’s nothing wrong if one person wants more than one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Sisters

INT: BO HANA DINNING – ROOM – EVENING

_2Ne1 and Big Bang sit around a table, lounging in comfy sofas as they chat in smaller groups. Two waiters are stacking the plates they used for dinner unto carts along with bottles and cups. They are seating round the U-shaped sofa as follows –Seungri-Daesung-Minzy-Seunghyun-Dara-Jiyong-Chaerin-Youngbae-Bom_

_Seunghyun burps and Dara smacks him on the chest._

**DARA**

Hyun-ie, manners.

_Seunghyun burps again. This time, she punches him in the stomach and he lurches forward, retching as Minzy and Dara shift out of his way. Minzy climbs over Daesung till she’s sitting between him and Seungri but Dara just climbs into Jiyong’s lap and sits there, staring at Seunghyun in disgust._

**SEUNGHYUN**

Don’t hate, noona.

**DARA**

_(Frowning)_

You’re disgusting.

**CHAERIN**

Oppa, is this how you seduce women?

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Feigns confusion)_

Are there women around here?

_Jiyong drinks from his glass, maneuvering Dara in his lap till she’s sitting between his legs as he places them on the table in front of her. She raises her hands and puts on his knees like an arm-rests._

_As Seunghyun continues to argue with Chaerin, Youngbae and Bom are sitting, whispering to each other as Seungri sits opposite them, watching silently with a frown on his face._

**Y.BAE**

What did he say?

**BOM**

I’m not talking about this with you.

**Y.BAE**

_(Whines)_

Noona…

**BOM**

You’re not cute, Bae. _(Punches his arm)_ With all this muscle.

**Y.BAE**

I told you he’d screw it up but you never listen.

**BOM**

What would you know? You’ve never dated anyone.

**Y.BAE**

Doesn’t mean I don’t know what guys do.

_Bom sips her drink through her straw and then looks at him seriously._

**BOM**

So what do you want me to do, eh?

**Y.BAE**

Stop dating jerks.

**BOM**

And date who? You?

_Youngbae blushes and Bom pushes his face away as he laughs._

**DAESUNG**

_(Speaks up)_

Are we leaving anytime soon?

_Minzy looks up, nodding._

**MINZY**

Honestly, I don’t think I can stand up straight. _(Looks at Daesung)_ I think we ate too much, oppa.

**DAESUNG**

I think so too, Minzy-yah. Should we just lie down here and sleep?

_He pulls her along as they both lie on the sofa, using Seunghyun’s lap as a pillow._

**SEUNGHYUN**

I will vomit on you two.

_Minzy’s eyes widen in horror as she moves to get up but Daesung holds her down._

**DAESUNG**

_(Scoffs)_

He’s bluffing.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Don’t dare me.

**DAESUNG**

Really hyung? You want to vomit here? In front of _her_?

_Seunghyun turns green as the room falls silent. Jiyong laughs as he lets his head fall on the sofa behind him. Youngbae shakes his while looking at Daesung. Seungri continues to twirl his drink in his hand like he didn’t hear anything._

**CHAERIN**

_(Gapes)_

Her? As in one of us?

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Blushes)_

Daesung’s being a fool.

_Minzy looks up at Seunghyun from her place in his lap._

**MINZY**

Oppa do you like one of us?

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Flabbergasted)_

I do not!

**BOM**

_(Laughs)_

Yes, you do. You’re totally blushing.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(His voice goes shrill)_

I am not! Stop it!

**DARA**

Aww! He’s so cute. Who is it?

**SEUNGHYUN**

It’s no one. Do you really think I’d burp in front of her if she were here?

**Y.BAE**

Hyung, Daesung just scored you an opportunity.

_Seunghyun looks at Youngbae and narrows his eyes._

**SEUNGHYUN**

Since we’re all calling crushes here, let’s start naming names.

**DAESUNG/YOUNGBAE**

_(Shout)_

WHAT?!

**JIYONG**

_(Smug)_

What’s the big deal? We’re all family here. I’m sure we’re not the only ones with crushes.

_Jiyong looks at Bom piercingly and she averts her eyes._

**BOM**

Why are we even talking about this? We’re like brothers and sisters.

**MINZY**

Yeah, brothers I’d like to bang.

_The girls gasp as Daesung looks at her with interest._

**DARA**

_(Flustered)_

Gong Minji!

**DAESUNG**

Don’t stifle the girl. Let her talk.

**DARA**

About what? Why are we even talking about this? This is so stupid.

**JIYONG**

_(Smirks)_

You have a crush, noona?

_Jiyong turns her upper body around between his legs and looks at her as she tries to shy away._

**JIYONG**

How did I not know this?

**MINZY**

Ask her why she keeps finding reasons to crawl into your lap.

**DARA**

_(Scowls)_

You want your contract to go missing, eh?

_Minzy squirms away, getting up from Seunghyun’s lap as Daesung follows her._

**DAESUNG**

Don’t be mean, noona.

**JIYONG**

Why didn’t you tell me?

**DARA**

Because you’re a man-slut, that’s why.

_Jiyong clutches his chest in mock-hurt._

**JIYONG**

Noona, you burn me.

**Y.BAE**

You two should kiss.

_Jiyong and Dara turn to look at him and he shrugs._

**Y.BAE**

It’s an experiment.

**JIYONG**

To discover what, exactly?

**Y.BAE**

I’d kiss Bom here but I have a feeling she might punch me.

**JIYONG.**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

Trust me, she won’t.

_Bom stiffens and Youngbae looks at her._

**Y.BAE**

_(Smiles)_

Is that accurate?

_Bom ignores him as she gestures at Dara and Jiyong._

**BOM**

Are you two going to kiss or what?

**DARA**

No, we’re no-

_Her words get muffled as Jiyong turns her around, removing his legs from the table as he places her back on the sofa and kisses her squarely on the mouth. Dara keens, quietly as he forces her mouth open with his tongue and explores her thoroughly till her hands come up and she clutches the front of his shirt. When he starts to get dizzy, Jiyong unlatches his mouth from hers as he stares at her face because Dara has closed her eyes. She opens them and looks back at him._

_The room is silent again as everyone freezes._

**MINZY**

_(Stares)_

That was… super hot.

_Daesung looks at Minzy._

**DAESUNG**

Who do you want to kiss?

**MINZY**

_(Blushes)_

Everyone.

_The room erupts as every starts to complain._

**BOM**

You can’t want everyone.

**SEUNGHYUN**

What’s wrong with wanting everyone?

**CHAERIN**

Do you want everyone?

**DAESUNG**

I don’t mind sharing.

_Jiyong looks around and finally gets up from Dara as he climbs unto the table, holding up his hands as everyone falls silent._

**JIYONG**

Fine! We all want to fuck each other.

**DARA**

Don’t be crass.

**DAESUNG**

I just want Minzy.

_Minzy blushes._

**JIYONG**

We’re a family, right? There’s nothing wrong if one person wants more than one person.

**CHAERIN**

What are you saying? You want us to like… what? Get together… together? All of us?

**BOM**

At the same time?

**Y.BAE**

Why not? We’re close enough.

_Bom shifts away from him._

**BOM**

We’re not _that_ close.

_Youngbae deadpans._

**Y.BAE**

Lady! You’ve been outted already. Stop fronting.

_Bom scowls again and looks away._

**JIYONG**

Are we in agreement?

**DARA**

First, everyone has to say who they have a crush on. I can’t be the only one who gets discovered.

**DAESUNG**

You all know who I like.

_He pinches Minzy’s cheek as she brushes his hands away._

_Youngbae nods in Bom’s direction._

**MINZY**

I already said.

**DARA**

How about you, leader?

**JIYONG**

_(Shrugs)_

I’m like Minzy.

**DARA**

_(Frowns)_

Man-whore.

**JIYONG**

_(Climbs down unto his seat)_

Hey! Don’t hate. I want you too.

**BOM**

But who does Seunghyun like?

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Enunciates)_

No… one!

**Y.BAE**

He likes Chaerin.

_Minzy and Dara gasp._

**CHAERIN**

I knew it!

**SEUNGHYUN**

You didn’t know anything.

**CHAERIN**

_(Smiles and teases)_

Oppa, you like me. Oppa likes me better than everyone.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Whines)_

I don’t, I don’t, I don’t. Stop it, stop it, stop it.

 _She continues to tease him as he refuses and refuses until Dara glances at_ _Seungri._

**DARA**

Maknae. What of you? Do you not like any of us?

_Seungri laughs self-consciously as he looks around at all of them._

**MINZY**

Why have you been so quiet?

**SEUNGRI**

I’m just tired.

**DARA**

So who do you like?

_Jiyong and Seunghyun purse their lips as they look away._

**SEUNGRI**

No one, really. I’m not exactly thinking about that right now.

**BOM**

You expect us to believe-

**JIYONG**

Just leave it alone, noona.

**Y.BAE**

What? Am I not enough for you?

_Bom sighs again as she ignores him._

**MINZY**

Are we really doing this? All of us? Together?

**DAESUNG**

Why not? Everyone wants to.

_As they discuss into the night, no one notices that while he is silent, Seungri’s gaze keeps going back to Youngbae every single second._


End file.
